AarSon – The deliberate explosion of colour
by Faith in yourself
Summary: The truth was never going to set Aaron free, it was something he had to do himself.
1. Defences down, armour no longer needed

AarSon – The deliberate explosion of colour

Chapter 1 – Defences down, armour no longer needed

Aaron settled himself in the car and closed the door, although numbness constricted around his heart, a sense of piece wrapped around his body. For he knew, his defences were no longer needed, his weapons buried in the ground, he was free, to take off his armour. Aaron held onto the thought of the better place that awaited his arrival for as long as he could, but it was no use, the day's events attacked into his mind. Jackson's unplanned visit, Paddy's betrayal, the horrified stares of his family and friends, all mixed into one big haze that seeped into his head, just like the smoke seeping into the car, and into his lungs.

Aaron for a second deliberated whether or not to buckle his seat belt, but decided it was not necessary, considering the place he was going didn't require the car to move.

So, there goes his life, passing by, with every last breath, it's been so hard, one more minute gone, but only seconds remain.

Aaron's thoughts began to slow to an understandable pace...

"I know if there is a heaven, I won't be allowed in, people like me couldn't...and shouldn't be near normal people". Tears began to stream down Aaron's face, pain corrupting the last bit of life he has left. "I just wanted to be normal, I tried so hard, words can't describe how hard ...but Paddy was right, you shouldn't have to try...you should just feel".

The tears still ran, but this confused Aaron as, he could feel the pain disappearing from his core. He began to think of his dad, the incredible times they shared together, he hadn't thought of his dad recently, he wondered what his dad would have done if he found out his secret, Aaron unfortunately knew his dad hated 'them'...but could he really reject his own son because of who he is?

He had come so close to telling his father in the past, but, if he were here now, Aaron knew it wouldn't make any difference, his dad hated him, hated the boy who lashed out for no apparent reason...

Little did Mr Livesy know, his son was in pain, desperate to remain normal, clinging on for dear life. In Aaron's world, the stars all fell from the sky, all because of this lie.

As Aaron began to feel the full affects of the poison coursing through his veins, he turned on the radio, waiting to be taken, without realising, this will be the last song he will ever here. Lost like tears in the rain, Aaron began to cry harder, whispering the lyrics to the song that played on the radio. "Back beat, the word is on the street, that the fire in your heart is out".

As the song grew nearer the chorus, Aaron began to drift, sensing the end is nearing. The song finally hit the chorus, and Aaron began to choke, he pictured Jacksons face, remembering his soft, innocent brown eyes. Forgetting the events that transpired earlier today, and forgetting all the moments that lead him to taking his own life, he began to smile, happy to be picturing something so perfect, so breathtaking...maybe, just maybe, Jackson could have been the one to save him.

Aaron closed his weary eyes, finally letting go, it was out of his control. Aaron was slowly drowning in his sleep, away from everyone who cared for him, away from the people he loved, colours filled his lungs, off to a better place he went. A place where no one could hurt him, nor he could hurt himself, a place his armour is not necessary, no more lies, he was finally free.

Adam set off on the hunt for his missing friend, confused as to why he would go to such great lengths to hide his sexuality, after all, he wasn't a monster, he couldn't help the way he was. The first place he looked just happened to be the place he needed to be. Walking up to the garage doors, still unaware of the haze seeping through onto the outside.

"Oh no" Adam whispered to himself, finally noticing the thick smoke, he couldn't explain why but, he just knew this was not the cause from a fire. He didn't know for sure it was Aaron in there but, the feeling of dread washing over him told him he was. Peering through a gap in the door, Adams feelings were confirmed. Frantically kicking the door now, his eyes focusing on the extent of his progress.

"Oi, just what the hell do you think your doing?" Cain shouted, running instantly towards Adam.

"Its Aaron, he's in there, he's trying to kill himself...help me get him out!"

Cain noticed the ever growing smoke coming from the inside, without any hesitation he began to kick the door with Adam, not stopping to ask him why Aaron was doing this.

They broke through the doors quickly, searching desperately for signs of life. Taking Aaron away from the fumes to ground outside, both recognising Aaron was not breathing, his lungs filled with colours. Cain's despair quickly turned productive, as he went to find the people who loved Aaron the most.

"C'mon mate, C'mon." Adam whispered desperately. Seconds ticked by, there was still no sign of life, Adam couldn't help but notice, inbetween his attempt at reviving Aaron, how piecefull he looked, this was the first time in months he had seen Aaron like this, Aaron lately looked agitated, defensive and...lost. The realisation of just how lost Aaron was hit Adam hard.

Moments later Cain returned with a frantic Chas and Paddy. Paddy looked, broken, almost as if he expected Aaron never to breathe again. Chas screamed at Adam in desperation

"keep trying, he's not dead...I CANT LOSE HIM".

Adam kept trying, losing faith with every second that ticked by, tears falling down his cheeks.

The small crowd surrounding Aaron, suddenly went quiet, shock corrupting their systems, could Aaron really be gone? Adam stopped giving Aaron mouth to mouth, resting his hands onto Aaron's chest, letting out low undetectable moans of agony. But suddenly, Adam felt the beating of Aaron's heart beneath his hands.

Breathing life into a lifeless sole.

TBC


	2. Burning, but not alone

Chapter 2 – Burning...but not alone

Straight after what had transpired earlier in the day, Jackson decided to go for a drive, just drive, a welcome distraction. Before finally making his way back home, closing the door, settling himself on his bed, succumbing to the temptation of his thoughts. He couldn't digest what had happened, he didn't know what to feel. But tears began to stream down his face.

Little did Jackson know, out of all the flaws, he had come across, Aaron was his biggest. Jackson failed to grasp just how broken Aaron was, he thought he could beg him to understand, that the desires in his heart were ...unashamable.

However, Jackson understood that visiting Aaron unplanned was a mistake, for the both of them. Jackson shook away the image of Aaron's terrified eyes, just before rage had seized his entire body and he lashed out.

The little boy, lost in a world who wouldn't understand, the alien. Jackson tried violently to blink the tears away, and shake away the urge to think of holding Aaron's hand, letting him know, that he was an alien to.

Jackson decided that the police will have to be involved. Although taking his responsibility in the carnage that took place.

"I did wrong by Aaron" Jackson thought, "I never should have seeked him out in that way, knowing full well he was still dealing with his issues, I never should have been so selfish, trying to rush Aaron into telling the truth. But, this was not the first time Aarons temper got the better of him, Paddy being a prime example".

Jackson, in truth was feeling guilty at the prospect of pressing charges against Aaron. However, Aaron, did indeed have a choice, and although a split second decision, he struck, out of anger, panic, desperation and fear.

(It's the fear of ourselves, that makes us odd.)

Jackson closed his eyes, letting the whole event pass him by, leaning back and accepting defeat to his mind, thinking of ...what never become.

Until a phone call disturbed his fantasy that nestled around his sole...

Paddy began to feel suffocated, his breathing difficult, he needed space. But no one was near him, the room was fairly big and although occupied by the entire Dingle clan there was freedom to roam. Jackson had arrived 10 minutes previously, to very hostile glares. He just sat, unable to speak, his eyes showing no sign other than sadness. Paddy felt the wrath of the Dingle's when he told them he had phoned him. But that was nothing compared to the anger he felt towards Chas. She had told her family the truth, she had betrayed his confidence. But Paddy soon realised that he had betrayed Aaron's.

Paddy assumed there was no other option than to tell his mum, he had held onto the hope of Aaron accepting who he was so desperately, but it never came. Choking back his desire to break, Paddy was beginning to understand, the truth was never going to set Aaron free, it was something he had to do himself.

Jackson just sat, doing nothing, so he could do nothing wrong, has he caused enough damage already? He had now taken full responsibility for the tragic events that have occurred today, little did he realise, guilt was what united the entire room. Every member of the Dingle family had taken a piece of responsibility for the damage Aaron has done to himself. Feeling that they never made themselves available enough for Aaron to open his heart to them.

Chas was the first to break the silence, needing to grasp the situation fully, she spoke in a whispering, pleading tone to Paddy.

"How long have you known?"

"Since March"

Chas couldn't help but feel shock and contempt towards Paddy, all this time, all this time her son was falling , his grasp on life slipping away because of the shame that intoxicated his head, leaving him unable to gain a rational perspective.

Yes indeed... Aaron has lost his mind.

Chas battled to gain her composure and won.

"He must have just, made a rash decision, he probably never meant to go this far, it was just a cry for help."

Everybody in the room stared at Paddy, half of them expectantly awaiting his agreement with Chas, the others just noting his reaction. Paddy, looked towards the floor, for he knew, this was no mistake, this was a deliberate attempt to end his existence.

The room forced back into silence, pain is all they could feel, desperately wishing Aaron to pull through, ready to show him all the love he needed, the love he so desperately wanted, but thought he didn't deserve.

In the next room, Aaron was on fire, flames engulfing and intoxicating his still lifeless sole. But little did he know, he was not burning alone.

Wires, circling around and beneath Aarons skin, the doctors monitoring his every function.

Aaron opened his eyes.

But would his mind remain in a critical condition? For he, for now, has cheated death, the question being, would he steal life?

TBC


	3. A journey beyond the night sky, and back

Chapter 3 – A journey beyond the night sky, and back

Aaron, his head a million light years away from the truth. He did not see the world through brand new eyes. This was never what he wanted, and it would not be fun to pretend.

Aaron pleaded with himself not to hear, but the voice in his mind was so loud, praying for silence out of the question, why would he wishes be granted now? Looking at the door, he began to dream, an angel appearing, offering him a new life, a better existence. He would say yes, asked to be taken far away from here, behind the stars, a railway through the galaxy, a tranquil setting to ignite his passion for life, surrounded by people all the same, to enable no conflict to arise, no anger, no hurt. A place where soul mates are established, a place where soul mates never die.

All the clouds above, still smothered around his mind, like eruptions in the sky. Aaron was a ship, sinking in the water, all that could be done is to watch, waiting for the claws of the ocean to drag him under, destroying any traces of beauty.

But Aaron's life, must have been saved for a purpose, could he really be broken forever?

Just two visitors at a time were allowed to see Aaron, Paddy and Chas both rushing towards the door that separated them from him, but both hesitating by the handle. What exactly were they expecting to see?

Paddy and Chas gently stumbled their way around Aaron, asking obvious questions such as, are you ok? Why did you do it? All to no reply. For Aaron's spirit was still clinging desperately to his train ride through the stars, not ready to come crashing back down to earth, Chas regretted it but, she was starting to become frustrated at Aarons lack of communication.

Paddy sat down beside Aaron, gazing into his eyes, searching desperately for any sign of a familiar essence. Soon realising, Aaron was a stranger, for all he knew about him now... The breaking of Paddy's heart went undetected.

In the next room, Jackson realised there was no place for him here now, there never was. Slowly and silently leaving the room. He planned to ring the hospital to receive an update on Aaron's health every day. Jackson fought strongly against the urge to be the one to heal Aaron, to prove to him he belonged in this world, and the blood running through his veins was pure, and not laced with poison.

Although acknowledging Aaron was corrupted with pain before he came into his life, Jackson thought that he had only exacerbated his problems, leaving Aaron damaged beyond repair.

Jackson just wanted to be Aaron's antidote, just wanted to satisfy the desires in his heart. Jackson walked away from the hospital defeated, vowing never to see Aarons face again.

Hours had passed since Aaron opened his eyes, his trip into space fading with every blink he made. His mum had slipped away to talk to her family, letting them know Aarons state of mind is still impaired. Paddy seized his opportunity to speak to him in private.

Staring lovingly at Aaron, he begun, speaking in soft and whispering tones.

"We can get through this Aaron, you have no idea how much your loved. The truth is out in the open mate, ano it won't make everything alright but, we will help you understand, we love you for who you are."

Aaron digested the information, he was tired, so so tired, all his emotions drained, all his defences left behind in the car. He wanted to be let go, so he could run. He was sick of hiding, hiding from the world, who choose not to understand.

Paddy spoke again, hoping to finally break the wall of silence.

"Please Aaron, don't feel ashamed", Aaron closed his weary eyes, letting his tears seep through the cracks. Paddy continued

"We're here for you, im right here Aaron. your feelings, are natural, so pure. I love you Aaron, your like a son to me, and I will never stop loving you... Because your worth it. You will never realise just how worth it you are.

Aaron began to melt, his tears overflowing, dissolving all his hurt through the soft moans of suffering from his soul, letting go of his control. Succumbing to the warmth of paddy's arms. Finally releasing his shame, opening the cage door, ready for his spirit to be set free. For Aaron had heard the immortal words, he longed to hear, he was worth it.

The extra terrestrial was ready to roam this world.

Aaron was released from hospital five days later. Aaron was still reluctant to discuss the event in detail. But Paddy was beginning to sense the aura of life behind Aaron's soft blue eyes.

Aaron's family had been in and out of his home everyday, glad they have been given a second chance with him, ready to show him the love and support he tried to shrug off, but deep down secretly craved. Adam was by his side constantly, feeling a strong urge to protect the teenager from any bad. Paddy, Chas and Adam agreed Aaron should be supervised at all times, at least for the next few weeks, longer if necessary.

Aaron decided he was ready to face the world outside, taking Clyde for a walk around the village, with Adam in tow.

Paddy heard a knock on the door, presuming another visit from one of Aarons relatives, wondering to himself which one this time. Opening the door, he was shocked to view Jackson, hands in his pockets, smiling at him half heartedly.

Breaking the vow he pledged to keep as he left the hospital, but, deep down knowing, he would lose before he even lost.

TBC


	4. Uncovering the light

Chapter 4 – Uncovering the light

Paddy invited Jackson into the living room, while he made both of them tea. Jackson settled uncomfortably on the sofa, he knew his visit to see Aaron inevitable, almost like, it was written in the stars.

Mean while, in the kitchen, Paddy was in turmoil, was this a good idea? Aaron seemed to be escaping the dark, caught somewhere between the burning daylight and the bitter night, an essence of twilight. Would his visit leave Aaron running for shade? Or could Jackson's presence ignite light into Aaron's eyes? Showing him the way to find the sun.

Paddy placed Jackson's cup on the coffee table in front of him, eager to discover Jackson's true intentions.

Jackson was the first to speak.

"How is he"?

"He appears to be coping, but it's hard to tell with him, he's excellent in hiding the truth", Paddy sighed, grasping just how much of an expert Aaron is at keeping secrets.

Aaron was far from whole, the cracks being held together but, his existence could collapse at any given moment.

Paddy broke the minute hush that had fallen upon the room.

"He hasn't really said much about it, we're still not sure what's going on in his head, which scares us. But he's been talkative about anything, other than what's happened".

Jackson was relieved Aaron had made progress, even if it was just a hint, he smiled to himself, although going undetected to paddy, due to the smile failing to reach his lips, instead, wrapping around his core.

"Ano, it probably was a bad idea me coming here today paddy but, I just had to come, I had to".

"Ano mate"

Jackson felt a twinge in the depth of his stomach, what should he do now?

Jackson had been having trouble sleeping since the event, the same recurring dream night after night. The image of Aaron's shadow, on every wall, his foot prints, embedded in the ground. Before finally seeing him, a shining light covering his whole life, being taken into the sky. All he could do is watch, watch Aaron leaving this world. The sound of Jackson breaking splitting the cool dark night.

Jackson couldn't turn away from Aaron now, for Jackson understood, it was not just Aaron who was broken. Two shattered soul's, were in desperate need of becoming whole.

Paddy deliberated for a moment on telling Jackson Aarons breakthrough of peace, deciding it best to inform the young man who clearly cared a great deal about him.

"I just hope the worst is behind him now. Ever since I found out the truth, all I wanted was to hug him, let him know everything will be alright. And at the hospital, he let me. I held him for hours and he never let go. He cried for what felt like forever, it was torture to see him like that, it broke my heart. But, it was a good thing, he was finally letting everything come out, all the hurt, anger. I was glad I could be there for him".

Jackson managed to remain in control, forcing the urge to cry to come back later. But the tracing of his heart warmed at the thought of Aaron releasing his demons.

Paddy and Jackson both jumped simultaneously on hearing the front door opening and closing.

Aaron appeared, Clyde bounding to discover the stranger he has never seen before. Jackson instantly petting the K-9, slow continuous touches along the curve of his spine.

Aaron was frozen, his body iced over in shock, Jackson was the last person he had expected to see. But the ice was in contrast to his eyes, which boasted a gleam of fire behind them, something Paddy failed to miss.

"I'll just be in the surgery if ya need me" Paddy gently spoke, before disappearing around the corner.

Jackson looked up, searching to discover the emotions in Aaron's soft eyes, but couldn't understand what he saw. Meanwhile, Aarons heart stopped, the expression on Jackson's face sending shivers down his spine, like shooting stars illuminating through the dark.

Jackson was smiling unknowingly, immersing himself in the blissful feeling of seeing the life in front of him. Enticing Aaron to do the same, hypnotising the teenager. All the years of white lies, dissolving in soft hazel eyes.

Jackson, losing all sense of rationality, leapt off the sofa, taking Aaron into his arms. Unaware of the sheer panic engrossing the still tender alien. But once settled into the warm arms of the lucky star, Aaron's apprehensive core began to melt.

Aaron recognised he and Jackson were different from this world, from a whole other dimension. Jackson's embrace so foreign...so supernatural. Aaron, was now ready for abduction.

Call off the search, for Aaron's soul has been found.

It's time to make a start, for Aaron to get to know his heart.

TBC


	5. The water, The flame

Chapter 5 – The water, The flame

Jackson was the first to break away from their embrace, overpowering the force of nature, the gravity that was pulling them together. Grasping the fact that his body touching Aaron's, may have scared the teenager.

But, in truth, Aaron did not want to be taken from his arms so soon. The water and the flame, colliding, creating an atmosphere of peace and serenity, washing through the both of them.

"Sorry", Jackson said meaningfully.

"It's ok".

"It's just, well, it's good to see your still here", Jackson spoke flashing his dazzling smile at Aaron. Sending warmth in every direction, surrounding his body.

Aaron, stunned into silence, hope restored, keeping the faith, made his way into the kitchen, to make himself and Jackson a cup of tea.

Meanwhile, Jackson resumed his seat on the sofa, the touch, embrace of Aaron, had taken his pain away. He now waited eagerly, warily, to here the truth released from Aarons lips.

Aaron returned from the kitchen, fear, dread and panic humiliating his core. For he knew the conversation about to take place, would highlight all the flaws he has been carrying, released into the open, into the air, his corruptions, like explosions in the sky.

But he owed Jackson, owed him the truth, and was willing to answer any questions he wanted to know honestly. After all, the secret was out, and failed to stop his reflection in the mirror from showing.

Aaron placed Jackson's cup into his hands, and sat down within close proximity to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither one of them wanting to break the contentment they felt, just from sitting side by side.

"What do you want to know?" Aaron said, not ready, but willing, for Jackson.

"Everything, I want to know everything".

Aaron took a deep breath, before diving into the unknown, unaware of the words that were about to transpire.

"I, was about 12, when I found out. I remember, looking at this boy playing football with his mates, he was brilliant. I didn't know what it was, I couldn't make sense of what I was feeling, I just knew that I had to keep it quiet, that this was something that had be kept secret. At first, I just wanted him to talk to me, but I didn't know why, I felt nervous around him, scared even, but I couldn't keep away."

Jackson was listening intently, identifying with Aaron, the story mirroring his own experience, Aaron continued...

"I used to look forward to after school, knowing I would see him, playing football. One day, when I was watching him, a lad tackled him too hard, he fell to the floor, crying out in pain. His mates were all just staring at him, laughing, like they didn't care about him. I stood up, ready to run on the field, I wanted to confront them, ask them how they could be so heartless. I just wanted to run to him, make him better, and hold him until the pain went away".

Aaron bowed his head in sheer emotion, trying desperately to force his control around him, to wrap himself in protection, he closed his eyes. No choice, but to let it go, tears betraying his hard man image, dropping like falling stars to the ground.

Jackson hesitated, overruling his desire to hold Aaron in his arms, like nothing else matters. Instead, placing his hand on Aaron's knee, signifying it was ok, that he was there for him.

Aaron looked up towards the ceiling, trying to regain an ounce of composure, before continuing.

"I knew, at that exact moment, I knew. I just ran, I ran for miles, away from everything, from my head, I couldn't allow myself to say it, I pretended it wasn't happening, that it wasn't true. I eventually went home, the house was empty, it always was, my dad worked till late, and most weekends as well.

I went upstairs, I sat on the floor in my room. My head was spinning, a million thoughts a minute. And then I just screamed, I screamed IM NOT, IM NOT.

A few weeks after finding out, the tears eventually stopped, and I just became numb. I couldn't feel anything anymore.

The years moved on, it felt like, I was dying inside, more and more each day. I closed my eyes, letting the world around me just pass me by. My dad knew there was something wrong, but he never asked what it was, he didn't care.

Every so often I would check, to see if I still was, asking myself, is it over yet? Can I open my eyes?"

Jackson couldn't keep up his wall any longer, tears rolled down his cheeks, wiping them away instantly. Aaron was still staring towards the ceiling.

"I went out with many girls along the way, I tried so hard, I thought if I kept at for long enough, it would happen, but it never did. In the end I stopped trying, I just went out with them to keep up the pretence.

Then, I noticed, feelings inside me, coming to life and getting stronger, I had to see, I had to go and, be amongst people, the same as me.

I was, starting to come to terms with everything, slowly, and in my own way".

Aaron hesitated now, before looking into soft coffee pupils.

"I was finally starting to feel again, thanks to you... You brought me to life".

Jackson, bewildered, stunned at the words he has just digested, beamed the smile that took Aarons breath away every time. Encouraging Aaron to do the same.

Aarons smile soon faded, his eyes staring towards the ceiling once again, aware of the sinister turn the topic of conversation was about to take.

"Then Paddy found out. I was so scared, he wouldn't shut up, I just needed, I just needed time to think, I begged him to be quiet".

Tears streamed down the teenager's face, his soul in open water, watching his armour floating away, his vulnerability, clear for Jackson to see.

"I lost it, I just lost it. All my anger, fear, emotions all exploded. Upon the only person who had ever made me feel loved, the man who invited me into the only place I could ever call home.

I have never been more ashamed of myself in my life".

Aaron took slow, deep breaths, the desire to scream his heart out overwhelming his existence, before continuing.

"After what happened at the woolpack, Knowing the truth was about to be revealed. My body just shut down, the pain in my heart was unreal. I was broken, beyond repair. I was trapped, there was no way out for me.

It wasn't a cry for help, I really wanted it all to be over".

Aaron paused for a moment, turning his head to lose himself in dark whirl pools, not thinking about the words that were about to be spoken, not thinking, just feeling.

"Your face was the last thing I remember, before closing my eyes, waiting for it to end".

Jackson's soul was withering in sadness throughout the entire duration of Aaron's confessions. But his heart, couldn't help feel comfort, honour at being Aarons last breath before the water pulled him under.

"I'm so sorry Jackson", Aaron mumbled from the agony of his core. "I never should have hurt you". Aaron's body slumped forward, his head bowed in shame, only to be taken, taken into the arms of his life boat.

Jackson, whispered gently into Aarons ear, "I forgive you".

Jackson wrapped him in his arms, holding him till both their tears evaporated into the air, silence had fallen upon the room, surrounding both men with comfort.

Aaron pulled away from the warmth of Jackson's embrace to look at him.

"I deserve to be punished for what I did to you."

Soft hazel eyes gazed back at him, "You've been punished enough mate".

They looked at each other for a while, lost in the other.

"Thank you" Jackson said meaningfully.

"What for?"

"For lifting your eyes...And letting me in".

Aaron had given Jackson what he has always wanted, the contents of his head, for Aarons mind, had been his fascination. Both men were smiling at each other.

They had climbed so high, not looking down, they can see everything from here, not wanting to come down.

Aaron was the first to speak, breathing deeply, before taking a leap of faith, into foreign territory.

"All my life, I have felt this way, but I could never find the words to say it...I'm gay, I'm gay Jackson".

And there it was, Aaron's soul was cleansed, released from the spirits that conspired underground.

Tears flowed delicately, lifting the weight of all the years torment from Aaron's heart.

Jackson moved his hand to caress Aaron's cheek, bringing the teenager to life.

Before placing a quick, tender kiss onto Aaron's lips. Becoming intertwined, the pieces of a puzzle, fitting perfectly together. Creating fire, lighting the darkness of their souls.

Aaron, was broken for a long time...But, it's over now, he can breathe again.

TBC


	6. All the wonders

Chapter 6 – All the wonders

Aaron was getting ready to meet Jackson, the third time this week. Nothing in his wardrobe felt worthy, he really wanted to impress Jackson. He wanted to ignite energy into his eyes with one glance, he wanted to force the rhythm of Jackson heartbeat into a humming bird, the way Jackson made him feel.

Aaron has been in his own little world this past week, hearing Jackson's voice all around, seeing his reflection in the sun.

Aaron's mind has been keeping him awake at night, replaying Jackson's touch, the softness of his lips, gently brushing against his, the sensation of his breath, gently caressing his tongue, sending electricity in every direction through his body.

Jackson's presence, has returned the moon into Aarons life, releasing it into the sky once again, setting a light and illuminating the dark, uncovering the stars to guide him home, finding his way into Jackson's arms.

For Jackson, has made sense of who Aaron is for him. Looking into Jackson's eyes, allows Aaron to find everything, he thought he lost forever.

The emotions Aaron felt towards him, were unexplainable, the forces pushing them together, of a higher power, the nature of supernatural, all Aaron could understand was, his feelings, were pure and natural...wonderful.

Jackson was waiting patiently for Aaron to arrive through the doors of the bar, ready to uncover all the wonders of the world, hidden behind soft blue eyes.

Jackson stared out the window, remembering the moment before entering the bar, being so cold, he could hide behind his breath, chuckling to himself now, suddenly realising, that although the season changes, his feelings for Aaron will remain.

Aaron arrived on time, his eyes connecting with Jackson's momentarily. Aaron watched the sun rise behind his eyes, a bright smile greeting him, glowing the tracing of his heart. Aaron felt a sense of urgency to sit opposite him, to feel the warmth of Jackson's body, his breath, as it lightly caressed his face, seeping into Aaron, breathing in his spirit.

They had been chatting comfortably now for over an hour, leaning in towards each other across the table, losing touch with the reality that surrounded them, both, would rather die, than be anywhere else but here right now.

"So, you're telling me, you don't have any phobias? Jackson asked sceptically.

"I don't have or ever had any phobias!"

This wasn't technically true, Aaron, feared the dark from the age of 12, the night sky, swallowing the light from the sun, being alone, unable to stop the voices in his head, breaking every trace of sanity he had left. Losing touch with the nature of his reality. But now, Jackson is helping him to be the man he truly is, the man deep down he was denying existed, but not anymore.

"Once though, I heard Paddy screaming out for his mum, I went into his room only to find the smallest spider you've ever seen in your life climbing up his wall, the terrified look on his face was priceless" Aaron laughed.

"what's your deepest fear then?" Asked Aaron

Jackson disregarded his instant thought of saying losing you.

"Erm, snakes".

"Snakes" Aaron laughed, "and your gunna find a snake roaming the streets round here are you?"

"You never know", Jackson lied to himself, giggling softy.

"Are you sure you don't have any phobias Aaron?"

"Nopes, im a real man me" Aaron said smugly.

"There's only one way to prove that" Jackson grinned wickedly, gleaming his white teeth at Aaron.

Aaron looked down at his glass, embarrassed by the comment. Jackson read Aarons mind accurately... Silence fell upon them.

Jackson tried desperately to find a solution to the pollution that corrupted the fading atmosphere both he and Aaron had spent the night creating.

"Another drink?" Jackson said

"Please".

Aaron glanced around the room, before focusing intently to the far corner of the club. Two men, wrapped in each other's arms, lips intertwined, and souls connected as one.

Aaron gazed towards the bar, Finding him. And suddenly, everything, became clear. The writing was on the wall, and Aaron, could not ignore the wall.

His desire for Jackson overwhelming all of his senses.

Jackson headed back from the bar, meeting Aaron's intense stare, not for one moment, taking his eyes off him.

Jackson resumed his position opposite Aaron, still meeting his gaze.

Aaron was the first to break the silence that fuelled their contagious chemistry, speaking in a soft pleading tone.

"I want to be where you are, I want to be with you...Tonight".

Jackson, shocked, at the words he has just heard, and stunned, at the need in Aarons voice...Before the feeling of magic coursed through his veins. This had been all he has ever wanted, for so long, but was Aaron truly ready?

Before he had the chance to question him, Aaron captured his mouth with his own, kissing his lover passionately, convincing Jackson that he was ready.

Ready to own the night, like the freedom of fireworks on the fourth of July.

Aaron was ready to jump hand in hand with Jackson into the ocean, and never look back.

The taste of want, drowning both of their hearts

TBC


	7. Away from ignorant eyes

Chapter 7 – Away from ignorant eyes

**RATED M**

Both men sat uncomfortably on Jackson's sofa, staring directly ahead, focusing on nothing in particular.

The night ahead, Aaron deep down knew was so simple, but couldn't help feeling scared, the resistance of giving himself away pulling stronger.

Aaron began to suck the air into his lungs deeply, the motion not going undetected to Jackson.

Aaron searched, searched desperately for something to overcome his doubt. Looking for his wings, so he could fly with Jackson, into a magical place, beyond this world, a place specially created for them. Just the two of them, away from ignorant eyes.

Jackson was the first to break the prolonged silent tension that had embraced their spirits. Speaking in a soft, reassuring tone.

"We don't have to do this, we don't have to do anything".

Jackson, now turning to face him, waiting patiently to lose himself in the water of Aarons blue eyes.

Aaron finally shifted in his seat, meeting the gaze of his fellow alien. Both staring intently into each other.

Jackson, lived in a world of black and white. He used to be so colour blind, and now, he's opened up his eyes. The realisation settling around his soul, there was no one else around like Aaron, for he, was the only one in colour.

Aaron, the breath taken from him, struck like a ray of sun. The walls he had built to protect himself from who he is, now falling down.

Jackson's hazel eyes, washing Aaron's memory clean. He was now ready to blindly follow Jackson into the unknown.

Aaron and Jackson moved towards each other simultaneously, Aaron, finally saying yes, to the desires in his heart.

Their lips softly brushed together, moving as one, becoming whole. Jackson gently leaned Aaron backwards, taking extra care to sense any sign of protest from him, but he found none. Jackson delicately intertwined his tongue around Aaron's, his hovering body now resting against his, keeping away the cold.

Aaron felt the sheer divine sensation of Jackson's breath down the back of his throat, caressing his core. He never knew what he was missing, until tonight.

Jackson, capturing his breath for a moment, gazed into the eyes of want, finding the reassurance he needed that Aaron wanted to continue their journey out of this world, both smiling at each other, anticipation embracing the air around them.

Jackson moved his lips to Aaron's neck, signs of passion clear, for all the world to see. Claiming the teenager, for Aaron's innocence will be his.

This excited Aaron, who knew exactly what Jackson was thinking. Aaron gently moved Jackson onto his back, wanting control, he couldn't think of a time, when he felt more alive.

Aaron claimed Jackson's neck, a symbol of what will be their first night together. He slowly licked around the mark, releasing low moans of ecstasy from the depths of Jackson's desires.

His tongue gradually travelled up, and into Jackson's waiting mouth, Aarons hands now intertwined with Jackson's, resting above their heads.

Aaron's wings, now ready to take flight.

Aaron began to lift Jackson's shirt, desperate to touch skin, his mind, in the clouds, ready to go as far as possible.

Jackson resumed his earlier position, hovering his life over Aaron, removing his lover's top, throwing it to the floor.

Aaron lightly pushed his lover back, to view the face of his angel.

"Are you ok?" Jackson said breathlessly, "we can stop, we don't have to go any further".

Aaron smiled, in awe of the consideration his boyfriend had, putting his needs above his own.

"I just wanted to look at ya, and to tell you I think we would be more comfortable in your bedroom".

"Oh" said Jackson Smiling, "I agree".

Jackson pulled Aaron up from the sofa, taking his hand, guiding him to his room, into another dimension.

Jackson closed the door behind them, turning around to be captured in the arms of his lover, their lips moving together, in comparison to their bodies moving blindly towards the bed.

Taking it in turns, to remove all items of clothing from the other. Their uncovered bodies colliding gently, skin touching skin, hearts touching hearts.

Jackson's tongue glided smoothly down Aaron's chest, tasting his skin, his hot mouth covering his nipple. Aaron let out his seal of approval, through a delicate soft moan, making Jackson grin with delight.

Aaron was always where the sun could never go, but now, he was falling into its light, basking in all its glory.

Jackson moved his body up, capturing Aaron's mouth, before whispering into his throat.

"Are you sure you're ready tonight?"

Aaron, looked directly into Jackson's eyes for a moment, before answering his question in a soft, heartfelt tone.

"It's all I want"

Both men smiled at each other, before Aaron rolled Jackson onto his back, keen to explore his lover's body. Leaving a trail of soft kisses onto Jackson's throat and chest, reaching his nipple, gently caressing at the tiny nub with his tongue, setting the teenagers taste buds on fire, warming the centre of his heart and twitching his manhood at the rate of his increasing heartbeat.

Jackson reached over to his cabinet draw, pulling out a condom, before turning Aaron onto his back. Lifting his lover's legs into the air, delicately pushing two fingers past the resistance.

Jackson felt him tense immediately, and detected the stressed expression upon his face. Capturing his attention with soft brown eyes, reassuring Aaron, sweeping a surge of serenity coursing through his entire body.

Gently entering and leaving Aaron, preparing him for their journey ahead.

Jackson unwrapped the protection, covering his member, the wheels set in motion, he was ready, to make Aaron bloom like a flower, that was never seen.

Pushing himself through gently, inside him, into the depths of Aaron's essence.

Upon the instance of entrance, Aaron felt discomfort. Jackson stayed motionless, allowing Aaron time to breath, before moving his hips ever so slowly. Never taking his eyes of Aaron's expression.

"It will get better, I promise", Jackson said reassuringly.

But only through the pain, will Aaron find away to learn.

Aaron gazed into hazel eyes, trusting his lover completely, before the feeling of pleasure contaminated his system, leaving him unable to focus on anything accept the vision of stars that spoiled his mind.

Jackson smiled, Feeling him relax beneath him, now watching the colours of the rainbow come to life on Aarons face, he gazed in wonder into the happiness that spread across Aaron's eyes.

Both men were in heaven, their evolution moving naturally, effortlessly, floating, from wave to wave, washing Aaron clean, making him feel human...Pure.

Their bodies were on fire, both surrounded by 1000 embers, the heat between them, saturating their skin with sweat, the vision, exciting both men.

Aaron and Jackson, were now releasing moans of ecstasy, both, completely losing themselves in the moment.

Aaron, began freeing Jackson's name from his lips, in a low, whispering quality. Just detectable to Jackson's ears, warming the older gentle man's heart.

Jackson began to thrust harder, just to know, Aaron, was all his. Leaning over gently, tasting the sweetness of his lips.

Jackson pulled away to look at Aaron, smiling at the delight in his eyes.

Both holding each other's gaze.

Aaron began to immerse himself in the wonders of Jackson, thinking to himself, how 1000 other boys could never reach his lover, how could he have been the one?

At that precise moment, Aaron felt an incredible blow inside him, causing him to scream out in sheer bliss, sending electric shivers across Jackson's spine.

Aaron began to tug away at his member, Jackson could sense their journey into the sun ending, and he wanted to be in sync with the teenager.

It was soon before long, as Jackson witnessed, in awe, Aaron's wand, producing incredible magic before him, capturing Aaron's mouth just as he reached his climax moments later.

Jackson pulled Aaron onto his side facing him, holding him close, thinking better of speaking to him, not wanting to ruin the profound atmosphere that embraced their lives, Aaron was found, in his lover's arms.

Jackson could feel Aaron's heartbeat against his chest, a lullaby, drifting him to sleep.

The silence around them, so glad they found each other this way.

Aaron, his head, moving at the speed of sound, into eternity. Jackson had taken him home, to his heart.

The greatest night of his life.

TBC


	8. Forever for a while

Chapter 8 – Forever for a while

Jackson was the first to wake. Himself and Aaron, intertwined, His lovers face, resting against his chest, wrapped in his arms, to feel safe...he was saved. Contentment, smothering the air around them.

Aaron began to stir, come to life, Jackson captured the attention of Aaron's soft blue eyes, being the first thing the teenager saw.

"Good morning", Jackson said, smiling at him.

The sight before Aaron, taking his breath away, stopping his heart, Jackson was...Perfect.

Regaining his composure, forcing the control to operate his voice.

"Hey", returning the smile he was greeted with. Before manoeuvring his face, and kissing Jackson delicately, no regrets about the their night of passion, their lips, in one long embrace, before coming to its natural conclusion, both men, smiling at each other, not making any attempt to move, wanting to saviour every moment.

Aaron and Jackson eventually got up to shower, separately, both thinking to themselves it best, as they were already late for work.

After eating breakfast together, they both headed towards the village in Jackson's van, to drop Aaron off for work.

Both consumed, in the comfortable silence that surrounded them. Jackson noticed every glace Aaron made towards him. Aaron couldn't help it, the feeling he felt when Jackson's open brown eyes lingered upon him, unexplainable, the feeling elevated him into the sky.

"And we're here", Jackson said, his van coming to a stop just outside the garage.

Aaron turned to face him, both looking at each other, just looking, for no particular reason other than sheer enjoyment.

"Last night, it was, it was incredible", Aaron stated.

Jackson digested the words, words couldn't describe the warmth that orbited around him, breathing in the fumes of the fire, that Aaron had stirred within him.

"It was for me too mate, I wanted to make it special for ya, put you at ease, and to show you how easy it can be, and how fantastic it can be."

Both men smiled, losing themselves in the magic. They arranged to meet later that night in a club. Before leaving each other with a departing gift, a kiss. A quick, gentle touch of lips, releasing stardust, showering both men with affection.

Aaron and Jackson spent their working day, in a daze, both not bothering to familiarise themselves within their surroundings. Instead, replaying their night together, on a continual loop for hours. Their night together, under the stars, away from the world's watchful eye.

Aaron, his head under the bonnet of a car, paying no attention to the cars faults and flaws. His mind, a million years away from his attempt to end his life.

Aaron realised, he had spent so many nights trying to hide it, but now, he's staying awake, pleading for more. The loss of sleep pending, because he can't ignore, feeling Jackson's touch all round him, his essence in the air, his sweet smell, the aura of life he creates within him, he doesn't want to sleep anymore.

After work, Aaron rushes home, an uncontrollable urge to tell his father figure, the truth never set him free, but he has done it himself, he and Jackson were now official.

The moment he stepped through the door, Aaron remembered, paddy had gone away today on some vet nary course, his news, would simply have to wait until he returned.

Aaron made himself comfortable on the sofa, counting down the hours until he saw Jackson's smile, seeping into his system, contaminating his blood, taking something tainted, and making it perfect.

Jackson was the first to arrive at the club, heading towards the bar. Anticipation, clawing beneath his skin, butterflies, savaging his core, heightening his senses, making him feel alive.

He hoped Aaron would find the club alright following the directions he had text him earlier.

Aaron entered the building, Jackson oblivious due to him being served at the bar. The club was huge, Aaron thought to himself, thriving, crowded with signs of life.

His eyes swept the room, finding him, his back to him. Aaron smiled to himself upon noticing, Jackson was wearing Aaron's favourite red shirt.

Aaron cooly walked over to him, his heart beating faster with every step he took, slowly, he wrapped his arms around Jackson's waist. Leaning his head across, kissing the side of Jackson's throat, just below the signs of passion, the mark that stated Jackson was claimed by him.

Jackson, was in a state of blissful shock, he was so pleased Aaron was finally feeling comfortable in his own skin. Spinning around immediately to capture Aaron's lips with a quick kiss, but remaining in Aaron's embrace, for as long as he could.

Aaron and Jackson sat at the bar, all the tables taken. Looking into each other's eyes, chatting, just chatting, it didn't matter what about, just as long as they heard each other's voices, just as long as they remained in close proximity.

They spotted a vacant table in the corner and took their seats, sitting side by side.

Aaron began to speak.

"Listen Jay".

Jackson couldn't help the smile that struck across his face, the abbreviation of his name, no one ever calls him Jay, Jackson's heart warmed at the hope that, from now on, only Aaron will call him this.

"There's something I wanna say", Jackson leaned forward unconsciously, ready to listen intently to the words he was about to hear.

Aaron sucked in the air around him deeply, the flow of oxygen coursing through him.

"I can't promise you I'll be a ray of light, and I can't promise they'll be sunshine every day, but, I'll give you everything I have, the good and the bad".

Jackson's heart began beating, through his chest, the sweetness of his words, the sincerity that filled his tone, leaving Jackson speechless.

And Aaron meant every word, for he was locked away in the darkness, waiting to be found. And now, uncovered by Jackson, he was released into his reality, his life, now living.

Jackson couldn't find the words. He wanted to tell Aaron he was now the owner of his heart and soul, but that didn't feel enough. Jackson simply reached for him, claiming his lips with his, expressing the emotions he feels towards the teenager.

Aaron and Jackson eventually parted for air, grinning to one another, both men, lost in their forever, for a while.

Pulling back from Aaron, seeing his face, Jackson knew, he was finally his.

For Jackson had called his name, and Aaron came to him in pieces, so he could make, him whole.

The club was getting busier by the minute, Jackson joked to Aaron,

"Do you wanna dance?"

Aaron knew full well his lover was joking.

"Yeah all right".

Aaron pulled a stunned Jackson to his feet, guiding him to the dance floor.

They took their positions, wrapping their arms around each other, chest touching chest, invading the others personal space, just the way they liked it.

Aaron could feel a million eyes on his life, the stares, whispers, judgement's...the ignorance. Aaron knew full well this was a straight club, but, he simply did not care, not any more.

Aaron and Jackson immersed themselves in each other's eyes, never looking away. Letting the song that was currently playing drain into their systems, conveying the words to each other, through their eyes.

"You make me feel like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back 

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back"

It feels like they have waited their whole lives, just for this one night. If this night should take their lives, they wouldn't want to have spent it with anyone else.

Aaron, wanted to slow down the evening, to make it last, because he's having the time of his life. He wanted to take a photograph, he doesn't want to leave this moment behind.

This is all he has ever wanted, but life got in his way, but never again, his feet off the ground, not wanting to come back down.

Aaron knew he wasn't quite there yet, but knew exactly where he was heading. He was falling, deeply and uncontrollably in love, with his lucky star.

Both men danced into the night , not bothering to return the glances that forced themselves upon them, just focusing on each other. For they were in the moon lit sky, two stars, who no one else could see.

Time will float away, but these small hours, these little moments, will still remain.

Jackson led Aaron away from the club, heading towards his place.

Both leaving, hand in hand. The aliens, walking into light, another world awaiting them, into ...The deliberate explosion of colour.

"You know what Aaron?"

"What?"

"You are the best thing, that's ever been mine."

THE END

Alien like you – song lyrics by the band Pigott Brothers – short version. The inspiration behind this story/fairytale.

"I know what you're feeling, it's hard to believe in, that hole must be millions and, millions of light years away. So let the stars align, and let the water make wine cause, broken souls, will become whole, tonight, whole tonight, we know it's right so.

Lift your eyes and let me in, cause baby' I'm an, alien like you, will you ever, let me be alien, with you.

Aren't you tired of running, from what your becoming, the truth is it's useless, there's nowhere to go, it's not going to find you. So let the heavens flare, and let's not be scared cause, we know loves a world above this one, it's like the sun so.

Lift your eyes and let me in, cause baby I'm an, alien like you, will you ever, let me be an alien, with you".

If you want to listen to this version, just type Aaron and Jackson alien like you into the search box on youtube, and it's the first video.

Sorry this story is so short. But it is for several reasons. The first being, I really wanted to create a fairytale ending for them with no drama. I know life isn't really like that but I figured since the rumours are that the soap were planning to paralyze Jackson, which DOES NOT sit well with me, him being my favourite, I would create the ending I (and probably the majority) want.

And the second reason being I begin my second year of Uni soon, and I would not be able to commit to this the way I want to and the way I have these past few weeks.

But I am not ruling out doing one off specials, of this/or any ideas I have for these two characters. It's a shame I don't have more time, another story idea came to me the other day and it would have been a shocking and exciting twist.

But I will continue to read everyone's stories based on AarSon religiously. There are some incredibly written stories out there. I love the storyline so much. I think it's because I identify With Aaron's character so much. Although I have never been ashamed of who I am, I was/am ashamed of the fact I care what people think of me, and its only now I understand why I was so snappy with everyone, because I never fully digested who I was. I recognize I am different, alien, and it's a sad fact that all I ever wanted was to be the same as everyone else.

Not only have I enjoyed the storyline in the soap but, it gave me the confidence to tell my parents I am gay. Wished I didn't though. For nearly an hour after I told them all they kept saying was "how hard my life was going to be from now on". And my mum said I better not go out with a man in his 60's, because that's what a lot of young gay men do, according to her. The funny thing was though, was I knew how the conversation would end, when my mum said the immortal words of "I think it's best if we keep this between us for now", I felt a sense of de ja vu. Even though I knew she would say it, it still didn't prepare me. All I wanted to hear her say was "it's ok son, you be who you are, don't let anyone tell you you're wrong", but she never. She obviously cares what her friends and family think, that's why she won't tell them yet, but I just hoped that if they did say anything she would put them in their place, but she doesn't think I'm worth it. So she's making me continue the lie to her friends and family, to be who I am not, it's broke my heart to be honest. My mates have been fantastic though. Anyway, I'm rambling.

Thank you so so much to the people who have reviewed. But please please please comment. Tell me what your favourite/worst chapter was, what I got wrong/right, favourite line or chapter title, I would be really interested to hear them. And you can ask me any questions, if I wrote something that didn't make sense etc.

And thank you so much for reading it, it's been fun to do, I really hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
